Coffee
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kenapa kopi?"
**.**

" **Coffee"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Coffee © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kopi?" Matsuri bertanya spontan. Satu nampan dipeluk erat di depan dada. Kedua matanya mengedip lugu menatap sosok Gaara yang menyeruput kopi di depannya.

Gaara mengernyit. "Hah?"

Matsuri menarik napas panjang, lalu menegapkan tubuhnya. Matanya menggerling sejenak ke arah cairan pekat favorit Gaara sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke sapang iris jade milik Gaara. "Kenapa kopi yang _Sensei_ pilih sebagai minuman favorit?" Matsuri mengulang pertanyaannya menjadi lebih jelas.

Gaara menatap Matsuri heran, lalu beralih menatap cairan pekat dalam cangkirnya dengan kedua alis samar yang bertaut. _Kenapa kopi?_ Ia ikut bertanya ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Membogkar beragam dokumen dalam otaknya tentang apa-apa saja alasan di balik putusannya menjadikan kopi sebagai minuman wajib setiap hari.

Sementara itu Matsuri menanti dengan sabar. Benaknya tanpa sadar ikut menebak-nebak. _Apa yang Gaara-sensei sukai dari kopi? Aromanya? Rasa pahitnya?_

Hingga jarum detik dan menit bertubruk, bersentuhan, menyentak Gaara dari lamunan jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil napas pendek dan menatap gadis bersurai coklat yang masih menunjukkan eksistensinya menanti jawaban nyata.

"Kopi memiliki kandungan kafein." Gaara memulai. "Mekanisme kerja zat kafein berkerja bersaing dengan fungsi adenosin dalam tubuh kita." Gaara memberi jeda sejenak, menunggu respon Matsuri. Gadis itu hanya diam menyimak penuh minat.

Gaara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Sementara adenosin sendiri merupakan senyawa yang terdapat dalam sel otak dan berfungsi sebagai pemicu rasa kantuk. Kafein yang terdapat dalam kopi dapat memperlambat gerak sel-sel tubuh sehingga tubuh tidak mudah lelah, muncul perasaan segar, mata terbuka lebar, jantung berdegup lebih cepat, atau dengan kata lain, menghambat rasa kantuk."

Gaara mengakhiri kuliah singkatnya. Lalu mengamati wajah Matsuri dengan seksama. Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu yakin gadis itu paham akan penjelasan yang diberikannya. Tapi Matsuri kemudian tersenyum simpul, dan mengagguk. " _Wakatta_ ," Ucap Matsuri, lalu tersenyum lagi— _lebih lebar dan manis_ (astaga, ada yang salah dengan otak Gaara). "Jadi, _Sensei_ suka kopi karena kopi bisa mencegah _Sensei_ dari rasa kantuk. Dan itu sangat berguna karena _Sensei_ kerap kali dipaksa tidak tidur demi mengerjakan tugas-tugas Kazekage, begitu?"

 _Oh, dia tidak sebodoh yang ku kira_ , batin Gaara. Sang Kazekage memberi anggukan pengoreksi. "Begitulah.." Dan kembali lagi ke tumpukan berkasnya yang menggunung, menjerit dengan cara tersendiri, minta segera digarap.

"Tapi, _Sensei_?"

"Hm?" Gaara enggan menyita perhatian untuk Matsuri, fokusnya kini lebih disibukkan oleh laporan keuangan bulan lalu.

Hening. Gaara menunggu Matsuri melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam diam, namun beberapa detik berselang tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Mau tak mau, Gaara mengalah. Mengabaikan sejenak pekerjaannya, dan kembali mendongak menatap Matsuri.

"Apa?"

Matsuri tersenyum hangat, tulus, natural, dan sangat manis ( _well_ , _yeah_ Gaara benar-benar harus memerikasakan otaknya setelah ini) matanya menyorot langsung, mencoba menembus sepasang iris jade milik Gaara.

"Doa ku akan selalu lebih pekat dari kopi _Sensei_. Kopimu hanya menjaga matamu, sementara doa ku menjaga seluruhmu."

Selama satu detik abadi, Gaara merasa napas meninggalkan paru-parunya. Di detik selanjutnya, Matsuri berubah warna menjadi merah, putih, biru, ungu, lalu merah lagi. Gadis itu buru-buru menunduk dalam, pegangannya pada nampan alumunium makin erat kelewat posesif, kemudian ia pamit lalu lenyap dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Gaara yang sukses dibuat tak bergerak di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, sampai Gaara berhasil menampar kesadarannya untuk membali menapak bumi. Kazekage muda itu mendengus. "Dasar bodoh." Vonisnya kejam. Namun lengkung senyum di bibir dan rona samar di pipi berkata sebaliknya.

Jelas, Matsuri tidak tahu bahwa kopi lebih dari sekadar itu. Kopi juga berfungsi positif bagi jantung, kerja otak, pikiran dan energi positif, kesehatan kulit, dan gigi, mencegah stroke, diebetes, bahkan kanker. Matsuri pasti bodoh, hingga gadis itu menarik kesimpulan praktis bahwa kopi hanya menjaga mata.

"Bodoh." Sekali lagi Gaara mendengus. Namun begitu, seharian itu dihabisainya sambil tersenyum bodoh mengingat gombalan tak profesional seorang Matsuri. Dan menyelipkan niat membalas, suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Kenapa fanfik Aiko belakangan ini malah dibumbui gombalan nggak elit, ampuuun :'D

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :v Rasa terima kasih Aiko akan selalu lebih pekat dari kopinya Gaara, wkwk XD

 _Review_? :3


End file.
